


Is This Who I Am?

by cutmylisp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Protective Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmylisp/pseuds/cutmylisp
Summary: Connor is an RK800 detective android. He has been sent to help the Detroit Police Force figure out what is making androids deviate from their original programming.After a dramatic change in partners, Connor starts seeing errors in his system that he hasn't seen before. He notices that these same errors he is experiencing have also occured in every deviant android profile.In fear of his program being terminated, he hides the fact that these errors exist in his software, but is not able to push them away for long and turns to his old partner for support, hoping that he will keep Connor safe until he can keep his system stable again.
Kudos: 6





	Is This Who I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no romantic or sexual relationships between main characters.

**Thursday, December 19th, 2038**

**11:47:53 PM**

**4*C / 39*F**

Mind racing, eyes searching, sensors overloading. The room is stuffy and needs a window open, but the storm outside is stopping that from happening. The rain is battering the windows with great force, the wind giving it more power than it needs.

In the mirror, I see my physicality. 

Brown eyes jump out first, then melt into eyebrows, nose, mouth, and the rest of the face. The tie under my blazer is slightly crooked and the blue triangle on my chest is glowing brightly. I’d look just like any other human if it wasn’t for the round light on the side of my forehead. The light leaves me branded as a lifeless piece of technology - an android. 

While I’m still a prototype droid, my model is one of the most advanced. My program allows me to act almost human and put together the past from minor changes in scenery. This is the perfect quality for a detective android, and that’s what I am.    
My cases are all resembled around the deviant androids that have been refusing their commands and taking matters into their own hands.

Although I’ve proven multiple times that I am just a plain android, I’m not so sure anymore.    
The things the deviants I investigate have done, and the places they go, I’ve never dreamed of such things. It’s all getting to my head and I’ve noticed that I’m not enjoying my detective work as much as I used to. It may also be to do with the changes around the office, but that isn’t supposed to affect my system at all. 

I’ve seen multiple errors in my system while on all of my latest cases. Most of them are hardly noticeable but from the data in my system memory, I’ve found that all the errors have occurred in the deviants we’ve studied. 

I look at myself in the mirror again.

_ Who are you? _

“Connor!”

I look over to where the voice came from. “C’mon buddy, I’ve called you six times.”

“I’m sorry, lieutenant,” I answer calmly. “My hearing sensors must need a checkup.” 

I begin to walk over to the table in the corner of the room.

“We’ll get it checked out later. Hey, ah, what information did you pick up at the last site we visited?” He snaps his fingers. 

“It was mostly revision. Signs of internal program disfunction, RA9 scribbled on one particular wall,” I recount the notes I have as I reach the table. “We haven’t picked up anything different, except for the different ways humans were attacked by androids.”

“Yes, yes, but we must be missing something!” The dark haired man mutters as he slams his hands onto the table. “This is all useless without a link to tie these clues together!”

It’s been a month since Hank was demoted. After having his behavioural score checked by the head of the department, they found that Hank had taken more days off than he’d actually worked. It’s too bad, I was starting to warm up to him. 

He was replaced with a man, now titled “ _ Lieutenant Daniel Reagan _ ”. He’s always active. I’ve hardly seen him take a break in the short time I’ve known him. The only time he takes off is when he goes outside to smoke. He has an energy drink on hand at all times, and is very passionate about getting everything right first. He’s a good detective, but is sometimes difficult to work with.

“I’m sure we’re getting close.” I reassure him, looking up at the collage of string and paper on the wall. “We’ve investigated over 20 cases in the last 3 weeks. We just have to look deeper.”

“We’re as deep as we can go!” Reagan says pointing to the wall. “Unless we missed something in the AX400 case…”

“We’ve followed up on that case three times this week. I’m sure we haven’t missed anything. And I don’t think the man who owns that android would be too happy to see us again...” I add. 

Reagan leans on the table and sighs. “Even a fucking android can’t work this out. What a joke.” He turns to me, a menacing glare in his eyes.

“You’re hiding something,” He breathes. Reagan steps toward me. “You’re just like all the other deviants on this wall, aren’t you?”

“You’re paranoid, detective.” I tell him, raising my hands slightly. “I want to solve this case just as much as you do.”

Reagan doesn’t take any notice and continues to walk forward, saying, “You’re one of the most advanced androids ever created. You can work out how things happened just by looking at the surroundings of a crime scene. You can see everything in your brain that humans take hours to find, and you’re telling me that you can’t figure out why your own kind are just breaking through their coding and killing people?!”

Reagan grabs the collar of my shirt. My stance is strong. 

**_Software Instability_ **

A bright red glow grows in my vision as Lieutenant Reagan grips tighter. Something is telling me to move, to run away, but I stay in my place. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Lieutenant.” I state as calmly as possible. “But I assure you, I’m doing everything I possibly can to solve this case.”

Reagan stares at me for a few moments longer, before releasing me from his grasp.

The red glow in my vision disappears completely. I simply straighten my tie. He turns away for a second and holds his hair. He mutters something and walks around a little, then turns back to me.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I, uh, I don’t know what’s gotten into me. How about we come back to this tomorrow with fresh heads, eh?” Reagan suggests, an apologetic grin on his face. 

**_Software Stability Restored_ **

“Sure,” I reply with a nod. “Before we go, I must do my routine system checkup.”

“I’ll meet you at the car, then.” he states. 

“I’ll see you there, Lieutenant.” I reply.

Reagan turns back to the table, grabs his almost empty can of energy drink and is out the door. The storm is still wild, but Reagan walks through it as if it’s nothing. The doors close and all is quiet once again. 

I stand still for a moment, then walk back to the mirror. I study myself some more, blink a few times and close my eyes completely. 

A blue light flourishes into view and suddenly I’m in a vast courtyard. I’m standing on a white, pebbled pathway leading to the centre of the immense space. In the middle is a pool of water with a jetty and small boat to the side. A woman in white is standing just by them. I make my way over to her.

“Welcome back Connor.” She greets me without turning her head. She twists her body towards me. 

“Hello Amanda. It’s good to see you.” I greet back. She smiles a little. 

“It’s good to see you too. Come, sit.” She gestures to a bench beside her. We sit.   
“How is the investigation coming along?” asks Amanda.

I think for a moment. “We seem to have hit a dead end. Many things about the cases link together, but we can’t work out how to fit the cases all together.”

Amanda takes a second. “And the lieutenant?” She questions.

“Lieutenant Reagan is frustrated about the cases, to say the least. He’s becoming increasingly difficult to work with. If the investigations take any longer he may snap.” I reply slowly. 

Amanda narrows her eyes. “Is this affecting the investigation at all?”

I look away from Amanda for a second or so, then look back. “He’s slowing the mission down.” I admit. Amanda’s eyes flick down to the ground, then back up again quickly. The disappointment grows in her face every word I say. 

“You’ve seen every crime scene of every deviant’s household on your files, correct?” Amanda questions.

I trace my data. “Not yet. The cases are piling up, but we’re looking through them as fast as we can.”

Amanda seems disappointed. “And you understand that if you fail your mission, I’ll have to terminate your program?” She reminds me.

“Yes, I understand.” I answer. “I’ll solve the case as soon as I possibly can. I won’t fail you.”

Amanda stares at me a moment longer. “Good. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow with a better report.” 

I nod. The garden around me starts fading to black. I blink a few times, and I’m back to reality. Amanda has been getting upset with me every day I’ve checked in for the last week. She’s growing impatient with the time we’re taking to solve the deviant cases. 

  
I’ve been working on this case for far too long. There must be something I’m missing.

I walk back over to the table. Files from each case are messily placed all over it. I pick up a few of the folders and read over the notes, one by one.    
The same patterns are appearing every case, the same ones I mentioned to Reagan earlier. But there are no real causes to any of them. I take a step back and look at the pin board collage above the table. 

**_DW300 Model:_ ** _ Ran from a store after being asked to pick up a newer version of the same model. When returned home it tried to compromise with its master. When denied a compromise, it pushed its master aside, broke an expensive case of glasses, and ran.  _

_ -CLASSIFIED- _

**_Crime Scene:_ ** _ Found - Broken glass, divets in the wall from the android pushing the man, traces of red ice, a shopping list. _

**_RK200 Model:_ ** _ Pushed its master’s son and knocked him out. Critical condition brain damage - in hospital.  _

_ -CLASSIFIED- _

**_Crime Scene:_ ** _ Found - Spilled paints, traces of red ice (found on son),  _ _  
_ _ ((The old man protested and told the police that the android didn’t mean to hurt anyone.)) _

**_UN900 Model:_ ** _ Refused to take its orders because it was supposedly frightened. The witness from the UN stated that it started beating itself to death on a wall because of the stress it had put itself under. _

_ -CLASSIFIED- _

**_Crime Scene:_ ** _ The android was dead at the scene. It had knocked its head on the wall 32 times before it fell to the ground, large divots in the skull, RA9 written 48 times on a bathroom stall, traces of red ice in the captain’s main quarters.  _

Everything here is the same as when the lieutenant and I wrote it. Nothing has changed. So why do I feel like something is missing?

I look over a few more files, and then it hits me.    
In every single report, the only consistent piece of evidence is the traces of red ice. 

I look up from the table and record the data in my system memory. I’m finally moving forward in my mission.

**_Software Stable_ **

Tomorrow, Lieutenant Reagan and I will be revising all the files. We have some searching to do.

**_Power down?_ **

~


End file.
